The Art of the Musical Memory Scan
by NarutoUzumakiBarrage
Summary: This is a Song-fic I came up with for the song "Mordred's Lullaby" It's a good Kyubi fic. where Naruto is married to Sakura And Kyubi is a Mother figure. Please Review


**A/N: This is a song fic for Heather Dale's "Mordred's Lullaby". I always felt that this song fit Naruto to a T. I mean it even says… wll you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Mordred's Lullaby". If I did I would not be posting this I would be putting in naruto.**

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto's wife of 2 years Sakura stood at the doorway to the living room while Naruto watched the busy street out of their window. They looked at each other a moment; she knew Naruto had something on his mind, and it wasn't good. She asked him "are you ok? Please, Naruto don't beat yourself up over what happened. You did the best that could be done."

Naruto barly heard her, he was having a conversation in his head.

"**KIT, I KNOW YOUR HURTING. WE AGREED NO SECRETS BETWEEN US. NOW, WHAT IS BOTHERING YOU?"**

Naruto was silent a moment then answered the greatest of the Kitsune

Mothers "I was just looking back at my life"

"**KIT, PERHAPS THIS JUTSU WILL HELP. IT'S A COMBINATION OF DEMON AND MOTHER JUTSU. IT'S CALLED THE ****_BANSOU_**_** KINEN SUKYAN NO JUTSU **_**OR THE ART OF THE MUSICAL MEMORY SCAN. BASICLY I SING A SONG THAT I SEE FITS YOUR LIFE BEST AND AS I SING YOU FOCUS CHAKRA INTO YOUR HEAD. THE JUTSU WILL LET YOU SEE THE MEMORIES AS IF THEY ARE HAPPENING SO YOU LOSE NOTHING. IT MIGHT HELP YOU GET OVER YOUR ANGER."**

Naruto looked thoughtful (a first for him) and said to Sakura "please stay out of the living room, me and Kyuu-kaa-san are going to try a new Jutsu to get me over my anger"

In the living room:

Naruto drew the seal as the Great Kitsune explained, it looked like a pentacle but with 15 points and strange kanji running alone every line, he also placed a black candle at each of the points and lit them. He then sat in the middle as the Fox told him to.

"**OK, KIT THIS MIGHT FEEL WIRD AT FIRST BUT DON'T FIGHT IT"**

At that the Kitsune started to sing:

_**Hush, child  
the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep  
**_

Naruto saw only darkness as the world around him faded, Replaced with a dark hallway that was familiar the young Demon container. The Mindscape…

As Naruto looked around he saw the first door open down the hall. He slowly walked towards it, and entered.

_**  
Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath  
**_

He was behind some bushes, hiding from the villagers, he ducked into the Uchiha district because they never acknowledged him but never hurt him either. Through the bushes he saw a sight he never wanted to see.

Death… it's never easy to see death, especially for Naruto who was always gifted with empathy. He then saw the one responsible, and it was none other then Itachi Uchiha, one of Naruto's Anbu protectors. He had just finished telling his brother Sasuke that he needs to hate him more to be able to defeat him. With that Naruto watched as the traitorous Uchiha attacked Sasuke's mind with the Uchiha's most devastating Genjutsu: Tsukuyomi

_**  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**_

Guileless son,  
your spirit will hate her  
the flower who married my brother the traitor  
and you will expose his puppet behavior  
for you are the proof of how he betrayed her  


Naruto was expelled from the door as the last words were spoken. As he looked back down the hall he saw another open door. He made his way down to the door and entered. It was many years later and both he and Sasuke were Jounin. Sasuke was married to Sakura. He saw Sasuke never felt sorry for running to that Snake-teme. And then he saw Sasuke meeting with the Sound survivors… selling Sakura to them for information on his brother. He then told Sakura to perform the Kage Bunshin to prove him wrong. She did the Jutsu and hid herself. As they watched the clone acted normal and when Sasuke came in she had her back turned. She didn't even hear as the sound ninjas came in behind her husband. In an instant they had tried to knock her out and Sasuke looked on with hatred as the Sakura clone dispersed. That was when Naruto jumped out and killed all the sound ninja and knocked Sasuke out. He then gave the unconscious man to his ex- wife who was angry, upset, and confused all at once. She then took out a kunai and stabbed Sasuke in the side of his neck. Naruto watched as the life flew out of his once brother in all but blood with sorrow and scorn.

_**  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**_

Hush, child  
Darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep  


This memory, to, expelled Naruto as it came to a close. Has he stood there the blackness that was around him in the beginning came back again and the harsh feelings he felt seconds before died down, not disappearing, but not overpowering either.

_**  
Guileless son,  
each day you grow older  
each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
for the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
will die in returning the birthright he stole  
**_

Slowly the darkness faded and found himself in front of the kitsune's old cage, until recently, when he relocated the Kyubi to a field closer to his heart. Inside said cage their were three figures chained to the wall. He knew immediately who the were. Orochimaru, the Snake-teme himself, the defiler of souls and the dead, the original traitor. Then their was Itachi Uchiha, the second traitor, the one who killed his entire clan except his brother to "test" his skills. And last but certainly not least. His "brother" Sasuke Uchiha, arrogant and power hungry, he was the third to betray the village that Naruto swore to protect. He silently asked himself "how is it that even in their death I cannot escape them?" The answer came to him then. _"Kill them and you will find closure, these phantoms represent the weight on your heart they have, if you do not kill them then you will never be free"_ Naruto took one last look at them and pulled out a kunai and stabbed each of them no less then 3 times in the heart. He watched as the chains then the bodies disappeared.

_**  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**_

Hush, child  
the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep

At that Naruto found the darkness swallow him again. This time when it faded he found himself in his living room as he heard the last lines of the Kitsune's song die out. He found also that he felt better then he has in years. In fact he hasn't felt this good since he became a Chunin. He walked out of the room saying to the Kyubi "Thank you, Kyuu-Kaa-san. I feel better then I have in a long time."

The Great Kyubi no Kushina thought to herself "_**Your welcome, son"**_

**A/N: Please review, I thrive on comments, good or bad.**


End file.
